Anohana: The Duelist I Saw That Day
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: A one shot. The duelist Joey Wheeler has a chance encounter with a friendly but strange girl in Domino Park at night. Rated T just to be safe.


Joey deactivated his duel disk. He gave a sigh over the rapid whirling of the duel disks shutting off. He held up The Red Eyes Black Dragon. _I can still make it to seeing Serenity_. _I'll win back my Red Eyes tomorrow_.

Joey didn't realize that he had his fist clenched. He knew when to take a loss but the duel against The Rare Hunter seemed uneven to him.

"A deal is a deal." The Rare Hunter walked over and snatched the card from him. He got ready to walk away when The Rare Hunter darted in his way.

"Not so fast punk. We got your card but we can't have trash like you off so easily."

_He might have won the duel but no one calls me trash and gets away with it._

He raised his fist and hit The Rare Hunter straight through his cloak. The other two that were watching now surrounded him.

_I've been in street fights my whole life I can handle them. _

He swung a punch and it connected to their face. They disappeared in the shadows they had emerged from. The Rare Hunter who had taken his Red Eyes gave an awkward tackle.

It was enough to set Joey off balance. The third had managed to do a quick lock on him. He squirmed instantly. I don't have time for this nonsense. The main Rare Hunter gave him a blow to the chest. He winced in pain but tried not to show it.

Then he was hit two more times in the same area.

With a surge of strength he got out of the lock. The air was thick and he was sweating.

He gave a punch that he guessed injured one of their legs. He only heard the crack of his fist against something towards the ground.

One grunted in pain. The one he hit from the shadows and the other two still circled him. One kicked him in the chest. He hit the pavement and all three started to kick him at once. Joey had no idea how long they kicked him. He felt completely sore and trying to stop leaking blood from his lips.

"Come on let's go." The third on the right uttered.

_Cowards. All of them cowards._

* * *

Joey didn't know when he woke up. It was still pitch black. I missed her surgery because of them. His mouth had been cut from the concrete and his chest sprinkled damage to the rest of his body. He dragged his body out of the alley. He walked like a zombie.

_Where do I go now? Do I even know the way home?_

He never answered his question he just kept walking. Wandering aimlessly he appeared in Domino park. It was late but some lights in Domino was still on. The city never seemed to completely sleep. He took a deep breath.

_It still hurts but I don't think I'll cough up blood_. _Serenity I'm sorry to have let you down_.

He was tempted to pass out when he gave a faint glance at the lamp post across. A small girl in all white with large blue eyes was under it. She was wearing a simple dress and appeared to be somewhere between six and ten.

_Am I really seeing this?_

Joey speculated his eyes must have burned on her because she looked at him. He shut them and hoped she hadn't noticed.

_The last thing you want is a concerned parent jumping on you_. She walked over to him.

"Hey mister are you okay? You don't look so good." She tilted her head.

Joey looked around to see parents or a guardian. But no one came running to take her away from him.

_Who are you?_

Joey could tell the girl was genuinely concerned.

_Actually no little girl I feel sick to my stomach. I just got the crap kicked out of me in a street fight and what's worse I let my sister down._

"Didn't your parents ever warn you not to talk to strangers?" He did his best to look away.

He felt ashamed for saying that.

The girl just blinked and then smiled.

"Where are your parents? Are you lost or something?"

"Lost? I guess so." He didn't realize but she had moved closer to him.

A silence echoed between them.

_I can't say I was expecting this tonight._

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

The girl's smile dropped. If this was a horror movie then is when Joey thought he would get killed.

"Cold. It was so cold."

_Yet, you don't look drenched. _

He was about to change the subject when she continued. Her body tensed up.

"It was so brief but it was so cold."

_She believes what she's saying at least. I really didn't mean to hurt her._

"I also remember my friends. I think you would like them. You remind me of one."

Joey nodded his head. "I bet they weren't as good looking though, right?"

"Mister-"

"Joey. My name's Joey." He gave a small head nod.

"I'm Menma."

"Joey. how did you end up like that?" She gently poked a rib.

"I got in a fight."

"With some bad guys?"

He smiled in spite of himself. "Yes bad guys. But the worst part is I let my sister down."

_ I shouldn't be dumping this on a kid. Especially one I just met but she reminds me of Serenity._

Menma nodded. "Seeing others you know in pain. It reminds me why I'm still here."

_Why she's still here? _

"Because of a promise I made."

"What promise is that?" Joey was really curious now. He could tell she was about to tell him something he wasn't sure to believe.

"I promised my friends they would get over my death."

_Hard to believe with the Shadow Games and magic I've seen but this seems odd to me. Is this really happening? _

"I'm not saying I believe you Menma."

She gave him a pout.

_She's adorable when she pouts like that. _

"But never give up on your friends."

"Right. They won't suffer because of me."

"Your sister will suffer if you aren't there for her either."

She didn't flash a smile but instead a clever grin.

Joey felt completely silly.

_She's right. Menma you reminded me of that as well._

With a chill of the night air Menma faded like a dream.

_I'll just rest my eyes here for a second. A minute. _

He fell asleep with a grin plastered on his face.


End file.
